An Ode to Luke and Reid by Dr Seuss
by lovelure
Summary: T-P-T-B, T-P-T-B, I'm begging you, TPTB. To show more LuRe on my TV!.. Any Luresday's good by me, As long as my boys, I get to see. Let Luke and Reid play more chess, share caramel lattes, a face caress... With 150 references to to scenes and LuRe fandom


**_A/N: _**_Phrases in bold are quotes, scenes, or nods to LuRe fandom (including bits of Nuke history that I hope won't repeat itself!). I count somewhere between 160-180 references depending on what you count as a nod to fandom.  
_

**

* * *

**

T-P-T-B, T-P-T-B,  
I'm begging you, TPTB*.  
To show more LuRe on my TV!

Any **Luresday's** good by me  
As long as my boys, I get to see.  
Let Luke and Reid play more **chess**,  
Share **caramel lattes**, a **face caress**.  
**Walk in the park**,  
Kiss in the dark,  
Watch **Godfather, parts 2 and 1,**  
Ride **mechanical bulls** (**because it's fun**),  
Eat **dinners for two**,  
Make **sandwiches**, too,  
Drink **club soda** and **iced lemonade**,  
Have **eyesex** (the LuRe way, it's not clichéd).

More LuRe and fewer other storylines?  
Yes! I speak for many like minds!

I want Vienna out the door  
And to see Teri and Gabriel no more  
Keep Casey and Ali out of sight  
Let Babs and **Hank **finally unite  
And make an episode's big highlight  
Where Luke **keeps Reidy warm at night**.

Molly, Lily? Lily, Molly?  
I say neither, gee, by **golly**.  
I much prefer LuRe's verbal volley,  
As the other stories oft feel like folly.  
I'd like Oakdale's top **attractions**  
Involved in much more "**personal**" interactions.

Lucinda, Lisa, Margo and Tom,  
Even Craig, and Susan (Emily's mom) –  
Enjoyed them all, but none can compare  
To Luke and Reid, my favorite pair.  
'Cause every since our misanthrope outsider  
**Kissed young Mr Luke E Snyder  
In that cozy Dallas hotel**  
These days without them have been **a new hell.**

Though John's okay and even Andy,  
I'd rather Luke with **flowers and candy**.  
Can't Reid please finally **get Luke alone**?  
C'mon PTB, throw us a bone!  
I need Reid to **show Luke proof**  
That he's not really so aloof  
Since seeing Reid all hot and horny  
Is a sight that'll never **bore me**.

As for Dusty, Janet and CarJack,  
Who cares as long as we don't go back  
To untimely **pizza guys**  
And **random ultimata** that arise  
Or other such lame plot devices.  
No! I want to see them **bond (like Pisces  
Who react to fish**).  
Yes, SERIOUS bonding is my wish.

Glad NutMeg's done, and with her, Pem –  
I've really had enough of them.  
And meddling Emma, who was she?  
She was a complete stranger to me.  
Where was Luke's grandma – Snyder matriarch,  
And the Hubbard squash – her trademark?  
Instead a weird imposter we got  
Who seemed to have lost the plot.

Liberty, Faith, and Parker, too,  
Are stealing airtime from my fave two!  
Can they, too, go away right now  
So **the powers that be **can figure out how  
To give us LuRe 24/7?  
That to me would be true heaven!  
Yes, show more of Reid dropping his mask  
And taking on the **time-consuming task  
Of finding friends, family, and home**  
Or his **3am yoga (where he's chanting **"ohm").

I'd welcome back Will, Gwen and Ro,  
And Sierra, but really, though,  
Time's short enough without still more  
Airtime stealing by these four.  
I'd rather see **dorky science nerd guy**  
**Hustle Luke** with a **wink of his eye**.

And Abby and Lucy had great potential  
But can they be more than incidental?  
Perhaps with an earlier return  
My newfound respect they'd once again earn.  
But at this late date, I can only accede  
That they'll detract from the pairing of Luke and Reid.  
**Luke brought out the best** in Dr O,  
And now **Reid's not letting him go**.  
So, here's to daytime's hottest duo!  
Can they please have more time on P&G's last show?  
ATWT has just this one last hot summer  
And with less LuRe love? What a bummer!

But, **oh REALLY**? Iris, Ralph AND Mick?  
Do we really need them in the thick?  
Add Damian and maybe James  
And all their ruthless dastardly games  
Then ATWT's smexy pair will be  
Again on the backburner – such lunacy!  
To Van and Eric's talent it's a real testament  
That despite weird plot twists **they're wanted** – **it's a compliment**!

I'll make an exception for grand Nancy Hughes  
Her passing was truly devastating news  
To her, I'd like to say a heartfelt goodbye  
With an onscreen tribute – that will make me cry.

**Doogie **and Katie are okay,  
And Bob and Kim sure paved the way  
For great soap couples of today  
Like Luke and Reid who rock, I say.

And what about dear old Noah?  
Nuke were cute but not no mo-ah.  
Luke's gone and found himself some balls  
And backbone, too – yes, **Rooftop Luke** enthralls.  
Dressed to the nines (**Armani suits**!)  
With **morphin' tresses** (wow, he's cute!)  
And peeks of **chest hair** are a sign  
That **Luke's grown up** – ain't he divine?

I shouted out loud "Hooray!"  
At **pod-Luke's*** demise after **Black Monday**.  
Since then, we finally heard Luke say  
To **Reidykins** that he wanted him to "**Stay**!"  
So now, Luke, **don't let him get away.**

**BFFs** is not good enough  
' cause we know Luke **likes 'em tough**  
Now that Noah **can** **see the door**  
It's time for Luke to expect much more  
Gone is needy, whiny Luke,  
Instead we have steamin', smokin' **Ruke**!

And whoever would have thought that  
Doc **McBrainy** (that **pompous** prat)  
Would find **Luke Snyder _is_ all that**  
Not **Richie Rich**, **a spoiled brat**?  
**How cool is that**?

I adore Reid's snarky sarcasm,  
And **babbling **doc gives me **Reidgasms**.  
I'll take Reid with Hank or Katie  
With Dr Bob or just **the baby**,  
**Or a pillow**, or **stitching teddy**.  
And how much would I pay to see  
Reid do **Justin Timberlake**,  
Or share with Luke the **secret handshake**?  
Let Reid show Luke **how that would work**  
**Exactly**, (as S&P* goes beserk).

I don't mind if it is **quick and dirty  
**Or just playful and **eye-flirty**  
I want Reid to **play with Luke's toy**  
And, well, ride again, like an **urban cowboy**!

Only one ep a week? **I hope not!  
**More is needed for this sublime soapy plot!  
And in case you think there's uncertainty? **Confused? I'm not.  
Dude, **like Richard, I can see  
**The doc's hot!  
**So bring on **Orchard** and leave Luke free  
To develop a **holy co-dependency!**

I need more scenes where they **get along better**  
Munch **hotel snacks**, **spend time together**.  
Give **neck massages**, watch **the Cubs**  
(with Reid in **TBJMD*** or **scrubs**),  
Try **kissing booths**, or hot tubs,  
Eat **chili – **of course,** with cornbread**,  
Toss **wet towels from the bed**,  
**Repeat Reid's mantra**, copulate,  
**Be friendly**, and **not move out of state.  
**Make Reid see he's **fond of air  
**Let Luke once again say** "I care**.**"**

I wanna see **how Reid makes Luke feel**,  
And **be part of something real.**  
**Mess with Luke**, and as always **fix brains**,  
Get more scenes without **postcard campaigns**,  
Join **the human race  
**Share a steamy embrace.  
Seal the deal  
At the Wagon Wheel?  
**Take a chance,  
**Find the perfect balance  
**Between his calling in life  
And everything else** – without any strife.

**Rooftop Luke's** awesome – very!  
So let him answer **high schooler **Reid's query:  
"**Whether** **you want me as much as I want you**"  
Yes, Luke! Show Reid **what else to do,  
**Put an end to **lonely mush,  
**Arrange another **wall-push,  
Change Reid's mind  
**About staying behind  
In **this pathetic town –  
**No more putzin' around!

I'd **give a kidney** – or two or even three  
To see more hot LuRe chemistry  
Why they're not on more's a mystery.  
Let Luke have a **happily ever after  
**With this awesome new character.

I'd much rather see what's **brewing**  
Than watch poor Reid at home stewing  
With his books, sad and alone  
**With nothing but his mobile phone.**

Instead of Reid **freaking Luke out  
Crawling out of his skin**, and being a lout,  
Let him **save lives**, shout "**bon appetit**"**  
**Work on his **winning personality,  
**Be a **warm fuzzy guy**, and still **be unique**,  
Enjoy **running into Mr Snyder**, and continue to speak  
The truth while validating  
The **sappy cards** emanating  
From Hallmark and American Greetings  
While **being in love, among other things,**

**Good golly, almighty**, I need more Reid smiles  
And Reid's futile efforts, resisting Luke's wiles.  
Lovesick **Reid sure overreacted**;**  
**We know around Luke, he's awfully distracted  
'Cause **just being Luke seems to do it  
It's as simple as that**; there's nothing more to it!

In Dallas, **uberdoc** was distressed  
To find that **Luke was**, **um, not dressed**  
Methinks this would now be a welcome sight  
(I know for me it'd be a delight!).  
And since they're **really hot for each other**  
And summer's coming with its sweltering weather  
It's a perfect excuse for fewer, um, clothes  
And whatever might follow, heaven knows.

So they could do it at the Farm,  
(Maybe **at the pond, on a day that's warm**?)  
Or they could try at Katie's place,  
Or at the LakeView, just in case  
The LilyPad is overrun  
With Walshes, Snyders and everyone  
Else in Oakdale, Illinois,  
Impeding progress for my boys.

At Al's, at Yo's in scenic **OakHell**  
In Dallas, or Milltown would be just as well.  
At Grimaldi, the **Foundation**, or even Worldwide,  
At Memorial or Fairwinds, either in- or outside;

At Metro or Java, or WOAK  
At Fashions, OU, or Old Town in **OakHay.  
**Just so long as Reid gets** lucky**,  
(I'm sure that he would **think it ducky**).

**In what the Brits would call a lift**  
Reid's **extreme response** was quite a gift!  
With Luke **shoved up against the wall**?  
We got UST* – darn! that's all?  
If I can't get an onscreen fix  
I'll have to imagine LuRe as retold by **Snicks.**

Little did Luke realize, he'd end his drought  
Just after saying "**we're not gonna make out**."  
With that **ambush kiss in Dallas**? Wow!  
Like Luke, I** liked it**! More please? Now!

Now we've **been wanting our dear Dr Oliver  
To kiss Luke for a long time** (feels like forever!).  
So let them suck face, swap spit,or make out,  
Whether bottom or top, would be awesome – no doubt!

For LuRe, no **kiss is "just" a kiss**  
Because they bring on utter bliss  
From addicted LuRe fans, just like me  
Who wait for each ep eagerly  
Desperately hoping again to see  
More PDAs, so we can squee.

And could we now hear Luke say anew:  
** "You came!"** And Reid's reply without **much ado:  
**"**I came; let's not get all weepy**"  
With an added: "That was great, but now I'm sleepy."  
And said in a wholly new context  
(You know, the kind that involves...SEX!).  
With a cuddle thrown in, and maybe a spoon,  
That, for sure, would make me swoon.

No **conflicts of interest**; no more **doc block**,  
Don't make AE resurrect the damn **no-sex clock**!  
No **jumping on the bed,** no **mistletoegate**,  
And after this torture, it better be "**worth the wait**."  
Please, no "**same here"** concessions,  
And no "**just a joke**" confessions,  
Just passionate snogs and lusty kisses  
And enough of these bloody **near misses**!

Turn **Reid's back to Luke (not to the wall)  
**It'll have **nothing to do with any phone call  
**But rather a mutual unsated need  
To be with their soul mate - how romantic, indeed.  
Let LuRe open their hearts,  
Know **the important parts  
**Get **what they want, when they want  
**Before we see **Eric on stage in Vermont.**

"**Yippie- ki-yay**" I'd be tempted to howl  
To see more **Luke in just a towel**.  
And **shirtless Reid, just post-shower**?  
Much better than Reid's patented **wistful glower**!  
What's Luke **gonna do with Reid now**?  
Play it out onscreen somehow  
Don't make me rely on **missing-scene fanfic  
**(Though I must say much of it is indeed fantastic).

When Luke figures out where **Reid keeps his sword  
**You'll hear a loud thud from the **LRO fanboard.  
**Letting Luke see Reid's real **bedside manner  
**Is an **obvious choice** – it's a clear-cut **no brainer**!

Luke Snyder's character's the legacy  
Ultimately, it's HE who should be happy  
So what I wouldn't give to again see  
Luke's amazing smile as when he told Lily  
"**He's rude, and he's cold, and he's rude**"  
('cause of course he **saw through Reid's fake heartless 'tude**)

LuRe are the true **gay Bob and Kim**,  
So, Reid? I want Luke to **frisk him  
And then take him out to dinner**  
That scene would be a certain winner!

From the day Reid was first **kidnapped**  
**And fell** real hard (head over heels) –  
Like Reid, I have been **LuRe-d and trapped**  
So trust me – I know just how Reid feels!

**One's not such a low number** – but let's make it two  
Let Reid do **what a man's gotta do  
**For I'm sure I would melt into a puddle of goo  
If the two would ever say "I love you."

You make me wait for days and days,  
So while I wait, I count the ways  
They touch my heart and make me smile  
And fall more deeply, all the while.  
Then just when I think I can't love them more  
Another episode plays which I adore  
**LuRe-ing** me in yet deeper for sure.

In the end, TPTB, to break these two apart  
Could only be done by **not-the-next-Mozart  
**Or **clown college grads**, or **jerks** (**dumber than rocks**) –  
A non-LuRe endgame is just plain bollocks!

If LuRe as **endgame** doesn't come to be  
I might ask you **take your gun and shoot me**?  
It would take a **confederacy  
Of idiots **of epic enormity  
To keep these two matched souls apart  
A LuRe-less end would break my heart.  
But I have faith (**it ain't brain surgery**),  
So prove me right, TPTB?

And, when it's time, I can only pray  
That it will be done the proper way  
So that just because the boys are gay  
The camera doesn't pan away!

Yes, I will hope and I will plead  
For my beloved Luke and Reid  
To get that much deserved love scene  
To scorch my screen  
(Make it routine!)  
Before the end on Sept. 17.

_ATWT, RIP._

* * *

S&P = Standards and Practices (a.k.a. the Network Censors)

TBJMD = Tight black jeans of mass destruction (_courtesy of ktkins)_

Pod-Luke = Shells of people whose personalities have been replaced by alien spawn (from the invasion of the Pod-People)

TPTB = The Powers that Be (Executive Producer Chris Goutman, the network executives, and the suits at P&G)

UST = Unresolved sexual tension

_P.S. MonthPythonGirl123 – thanks for the most epic review ever! I couldn't figure out how else to issue a public thanks, without spamming my own reviews, so here it is!_


End file.
